fahrradfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Liste der Fahrradfilme
50px|right Hier entsteht eine Liste über Fahrradfilme. Wenn du einen interessanten Film kennst, füge ihn doch einfach hinzu. Dokumentationen Humor *Das Rennrad, mit Benoît Poelvoorde, Belgien 2001. Interessanter Film, der die Rennszene der 70er und 80er persifliert. Sehenswert. (Lief mal auf ARTE). * Männer auf Rädern, Thomas Carlé, Deutschland 1994, Humorvoller Bericht über Felix, der eine Abhängigkeit vom Rennradfahren entwickelt. Grimme Preis Gewinner 1994 *''Schußfahrt nach San Remo, Originaltitel "Les cracks", Frankreich - Italien 1968, Regie: Alex Joffé, Im Frankreich des Jahres 1900 soll es zum ersten großen Straßenradrennen von Paris nach San Remo kommen. Der gewiefte Tüftler ''Duroc hat extra für das Ereignis ein neuartiges und innovativesRennrad entwickelt. *Biciklo - Das Superfahrrad Sehr schöner kinderfilm über ein Fahrrad mit magischen Kräften. Category:Kultur Kategorie:Liste Kultur Fast Friday, David Rowe, USA 2008, Dokumentation über das monatliche Fixed-Gear-Fahrradevent "Fast Friday" in Seattle * Macaframa, Colin Arlen and Colby Elrick, USA 2008 (?), Film über Fixed-Gear-Kultur in San Francisco *''Mash, mash transit productions, USA 2007, Fixiekultur in San Francisco *Line Of Sight, Lucas Brunelle, USA 2012, über Kuriere und insb. Alleycats *Empire, New York 2011, Luke Stille & Cristian Thormann präsentieren in Ihrem Film New Yorker "Fixed-Racer" und Fixed Gear Freestyle Fahrer. *Light the Fire, Patrick Nentzel, Deutschland 2017, Hommage an das Fahrrad und der damit verbundenen Freiheit, an die Natur und das der Mensch seine Verbindung zur Erde neu definieren muss. Mehrfach ausgezeichnete Kunst - Doku, u.a. North American Film Award für den Soundtrack. Radreise *What a Trip - mit 15 km/h bis ans Ende der Welt, Maximilian Semsch, 2009(?), Doku über eine Radreise von München nach Singapur *Take you Bike to Greece. Doku über eine Radreise von Frankreich über Spanien, Portugal, Italien, Kroatien, Albanien ...bis Griechenland. ANSCHAUEN IN zwei Teilen:TEIL 1 TEIL 2 *Frei wie ein Känguru – Mit dem Rad quer durch Australien. Lange Distanzen, Hitze und Gegenwind machen dieses Abenteuer eine besondere Herausforderung für den Weltradler Florian Schmale. *Radreisen macht glücklich. Ein spannender und unterhaltsamer Film durch viele Länder, der euphorisch macht. *Berlin2Shanghai - mit dem Fahrrad von Berlin nach Shanghai (13000km) - Dokumentation über die Radreise zweier Brüder im Video-Tagebuchformat. Category:Kultur Kategorie:Liste Radsport * Rennradfieber, Oliver Kratz, Dokumentation über "5 Jedermänner", D 2016 * ''Bicycle Dreams, Stephen Auerbach, USA 2009, Dokumentation über das Race Across America * Chasing Legends, Jason Berry, USA 2010, Dokumentation der Tour de France 2009 aus der Sicht des Teams HTC-Columbia * Ein Sonntag in der Hölle, Jørgen Leth, Dänemark 1977, Dokumentation über das Rennen Paris-Roubaix 1976 * Good Friday, Maz Lewis, GB 2008, Dokumentation über das Training zur Bahnradsportveranstaltung am Karfreitag in London. * Höllentour, Pepe Danquart, Deutschland 2004. Dokumentarfilm über die Tour de France. * Road to Paris, USA 2001, Dokumentarfilm über die Vorbereitungen von Lance Armstrong und seinem Team für die Tour de France. * Sechs Tage - sechs Nächte, Heinz Brinkman, Deutschland 2009. Dokumentation über die Geschichte der Berliner Sechstagerennen. *''Sportsfreund Lötzsch, Sascha Hilpert und Sandra Prechtel, Deutschland 2008, Dokumentation über den ehemaligen Radsportler Wolfgang Lötzsch aus der DDR. *Stjernerne og vandbærerne'' (engl.: Stars and Water Carriers), Jørgen Leth, Dänemark 1974, Dokumentation über den Giro d'Italia 1973. *''Den umulige time'' (engl.: The impossible Hour), Jørgen Leth, Dänemark 1974, Dokumentation über den Versuch von Ole Ritter, den Stundenweltrekord zu brechen. * Vive le tour!, Louis Malle, Frankreich 1962. Dokumentation über die Tour de France, die mit stimmungsvollen Bildern eingefangen wurde. * The Road Uphill, Jean-Louis Schuller, Luxemburg 2011, Die Dokumentation begleitet die Brüder Fränk und Andy Schleck und das Team Leopard Trek bei der Tour de France 2011. Verkehr * Beauty and the Bike, D/GB 2009, Richard Grassick und Beatrix Wupperman, Dokumentation über die Radnutzung von jungen Mädchen und Frauen * Copenhagen - City of Cyclists, Michael Thomas, 2003, Dokumentation über Radfahren in Kopenhagen (Dänemark) * Mama, Papa, Auto – Ein Nachruf auf das Automobil, Claus Strigel und Bertram Verhaag, Deutschland 1992. * Radfahrer-Stadt, Ingeborg Euler , Deutschland 1979. Darstellung einer Utopie. * Return Of The Scorcher, Ted White, USA 1992. Dokumentation über Fahrradkultur in Übersee. * Some Assembly Required, Glass Bead Collective und TIME'S UP!, USA 2007. Kurzdokumentation über die Critical Mass in New York City am 30. März 2007 und die Reaktion der Polizei. * Still we ride, In Tandem Productions, USA 2004. Dokumentation über die Massenverhaftungen bei der Critical Mass in New York City einige Tage vor der Republican National Convention (RNC). * Tortour de Berlin - Fahrradkuriere hart am Limit, Carsten Wolf, Deutschland 2005, Portrait von vier Fahrradkurieren in Berlin * We Are Traffic!, Ted White, USA 1999, Dokumentation über die Entwicklung von Critical Mass seit 1992. * You never bike alone, Bob Alstead, Kanada 2006, Doku über die Critical Mass in Vancouver (Kanada) * Premium Rush, David Koepp, USA 2012, Actionthriller um einen Fahrradboten, der durch Manhattan gejagt wird. Wirtschaft * Strike Bike – Eine Belegschaft wird rebellisch, Robert Pritzkow, Laines Rumpff, Jan Weiser, Deutschland 2008, Dokumentation über die Geschichte der Besetzung der Fahrradfabrik Bike Systems in Nordhausen von der Belgschaft Zeichentrick *''Das große Rennen von Belleville, Originaltitel Les Triplettes de Belleville, Produktionsland Frankreich, Belgien, Kanada, Großbritannien 2003. Regie: Sylvain Chomet. "Ein formal wie inhaltlich hervorragender Trickfilm, der virtuos mit Versatzstücken des Neorealismus, bildender Künstler wie Dix und Grosz sowie der minimalistischen Slapstick-Komik Jaques Tatis spielt und dabei zu einem eigenständigen, fesselnden Erzählstil findet. Die faszinierende absurde Komödie erschließt sich, einem Stummfilm gleich, trotz der französischen Sprache problemlos.“ (Lexikon des internationalen Films) „Ebenso visuell atemberaubend wie ein Disneyjuwel, aber mit einem viel abgefahreneren Sinn für Humor.“ (Daily Express) Category:Kultur Kategorie:Liste Kurzfilme Animationen *''Am Rad drehen ,'' (7.50min) Hamburg 2008, ein Kurzfilm mit Interviews und Animation zum Thema Radfahren in Hamburg, Imagekampagne von Auszubildenden Fahrradmonteuren.'' *''Stadt Rad Fluss'' , (5.35min) Hamburg 2009, Hamburg bewegt dich, Interviews und Animation die Lust macht aufs Fahrradfahren, eine Imagekampagne von Auszubildenden Fahrradmonteuren. * 9 ok amiért olyan jó kerékpározni nálunk, Patro, Ungarn 2008, Animationsvideo (der Titel heißt soviel wie "9 Gründe, weshalb es so gut ist bei uns Radzufahren") * Radfahren Macht Sinn, Hamburg 2010, Animationsfilm, eine einminütige Liebeserklärung an das Fahrrad, Imagekampagne von auszubildenden Fahrradmonteuren. Kultur * Fietsen, Ed van der Elsken, Niederlande 1965, Kunstfilm (Kurzfilm), der Menschen beim Radfahren in den Straßen von Amsterdam zeigt * Fietsen, Alfred Bekkers, Niederlande 1992 * Lucas Brunelle Productions, Lucas Brunelle, Mit einer Helmkamera aufgenommene Filme über Alleycats, Eisradfahren, usw. Weblinks *Viele Fahrradfilme bei archive.org (unter freien Lizenzen) - von Kunst bis Trash Category:Kultur Kategorie:Liste